


U.R.A. Fever

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>songfic: James is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	U.R.A. Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was at some club back in Gotham. After fleeing from the high-security facility with Deadshot on their heels they went back to the city. It was Batman´s home turf, but they´d rather face the big Bat then Deadshot.

After all, Question and Batwoman were already convinced that they were innocent, Two-Face was a Gotham crazie and the chances of running into Deathstrike _again_ were pretty slim. Also, Gotham had a lot of shadows, small alleys and the people there were used to see grown men running around in capes, so that was another advantage for them.

Piper had dragged them to the next best door in a dark alley. The door led to techno club - full of loud music, stroboscope lights and many, many people. They managed to squeeze themselves through the swaying masses to a relatively unoccupied corner. The music blasted from the speakers and almost seemed tangible; James felt the vibrations beneath his feet and also in his belly. The lights almost blended him and they flashed in dozens of colors. Unfortunately his invisibility cloak had malfunctioned during their escape from the meta-human prison and James didn´t feel too comfortable in full display. Blue-yellow striped pants were a great distraction, but very easy to spot. This club seemed safe enough - he didn´t even stick out of the crowd. The crowd danced, slaves to the rythm, and moved like one gigantic organism. Cool, but also creepy.  
James looked around, no signs of Deadshot or another part of the Suicide Squad. He allowed himself to go from "super alarmed mode" to "slightly less alarmed mode". Piper had quietly removed the casing from one unused sound system and was fiddling with the wires inside, building him some sound-gimmick. James felt slightly more comfortable knowing that Piper had gotten himself a weapon to defend himself.  
Piper looked thin and pale, especially in this harsh lights and the darkness, but at least the desperation had gone from his eyes. They would prepare themselves as best as they could and then confront the bat-clan: he was sure that the heroes would find them.  
"OK, I´m back in business," Piper announced and held up a little device that looked like a futuristic i-pod. "It´s not like one of my flutes, the shield or the sound guns, but it´ll do for now" James grinned. Finally things were looking up.

Hartley grinned at him, white teeth in the bright lights. He looked good that way. Wait a minute, did James just really think that? ...Huh, yes he did. Not exactly a good time to be ...distracted now,

wasn´t it? But...damn! Hartley was his best friend, he had known him for years and...James couldn´t think straight anymore. Oooooh, bad pun. Was he now making gay jokes aimed at himself?

He grabbed Piper´s hands and whispered: "Blending in with the crowd - nothing stands out more than something fixed in the middle of movement"  
They started to ...well, you couldn´t actually call it "dancing", but since what others did qualified as "spastic shaking" it would be okay. Their movements were hindered through the shock-chain and it looked really awkward. James grinned at Piper and pulled him in a tight embrace. Piper arched an eyebrow.  
"Heeeeey," James said, "what brings you here, gorgeous?"  
"Are you flirting with me?"  
"Maaaaaaaaybe..."  
James used his non-cuffed hand to brush the hair out of Piper´s face. "You have such ...blue eyes" he said.  
Piper laughed quietly. "Where is this going, James?" he asked.  
James wraggled his eyebrows. "I don´t know" he replied, "somewhere more comfortable?"  
"Are you trying to _seduce_ me???"  
"Depends...is it working?"  
Piper smiled wickedly. "Maaaaaybe"


End file.
